<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insomniac by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779593">Insomniac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One great big psychotic dysfunctional family | Hermitcraft [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bdubs SLEEP, Bdubs is a hypocrite, Endings Are Hard, Gen, I Tried, Insomniac Bdubs, Insomniac Doc, One great big psychotic dysfunctional family, Permadeath AU, Platonic Relationships, Set after the rebuilding of the goat head, Sort Of, The hermits are a family, also sort of, change my mind, hermitcraft season 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bdubs should really listen to his own advice and sleep, but the relentless builder forced himself to stay awake for THREE whole days working on his giant project.<br/>Of course, that meant the phantoms and a horde of mobs were after him. And at an ungodly hour during the night (or was it early morning?) Bdubs spams the hermit chat for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BdoubleO100 &amp; Keralis, Docm77 &amp; Bdoubleo100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One great big psychotic dysfunctional family | Hermitcraft [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insomniac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bdubs stifled a yawn and slapped himself across the face lightly. He couldn't fall asleep, he just couldn't. Not when the terraformed cliff was no where near completion yet. The builder stretched out his sore limbs and continued placing the stone and andesite around the cliff.</p><p>Off in the distance sat his half starter base back from the beginning of the season, along with Mount Goatmore, the newly built Goat head looked like it was silently judging Bdubs building. The hermit couldn't complain, he was sure that whatever he was building looked horrible once he took a few steps back.</p><p>The thoughts of a soft mattress and comfortable sheets lingered in the back of his mind. Bdubs shoved the thoughts away, he had to focus.</p><p>"I need to stay away... I need to stay awake..." Bdubs muttered to himself, adding the dirt on the top of the build.</p><p>The sounds of moaning and bones hitting other bones alerted Bdubs from where he stood. Bdubs jerked his head up, taking a few steps back in fear. He instantly pulled out a torch and his diamond sword, swerving his head around to find the sources of the sounds.</p><p>"I should've placed some light down..." Bdubs cursed to himself silently. "I really should've placed some light down."</p><p>Bdubs placed his single torch that he usually holds in his off hand on the ground. He hurdled back, eyes wide in fear, when a hoard of zombies stalked up to him. Their disformed bodies (no offense, Cleo) in the dark made them look even more terrifying that usual.</p><p>"Oh jeez, oh jeez!" Bdubs cried out in a mantra, looking around for an escape route. His elytra had recently broken for the builder used scaffolding to get to the top of the large cliff. "Where's the scaffolding? Where?' He hysterically yelled.</p><p>Bdubs faintly spotted the sight of the scaffolding in the distance. He began to run towards it but felt his heart drop when he heard the sound of a creeper explosion, destroying the scaffolding right in front of him.</p><p>"No, no, no, NO!" Bdubs cried out. "Water? Do I have water- Nope!" He muttered quickly and silently.</p><p>The builder stayed near the torch, he thrust his sword deep into the chest of a zombie and pulled back, giving it a small slice across one more time and watch it disappear in front of him. Two more zombies took its place and Bdubs felt a cold sweat run through his body.</p><p>The hermit hastily turned around and found the jumbled green skin of a creeper. It began to hiss and nearly exploded Bdubs to pieces if he didn't lunge away in time. A small crater appeared on the cliff he worked so hard on, including his only light source, the torch. More mobs began to appear in a large horde.</p><p>"Hide, hide, hide!" Bdubs repeated.</p><p>He grabbed any building blocks in his hot bar and suddenly shielded himself in a one by one hiding hole. It was dark and musty smelling but beat the countless mobs any day. He cursed himself for being an absolute idiot for staying up for a fortnight and not placing any light on the cliff.</p><p>"What do I do... come one, Bdubs, think!" Bdubs spoke to himself silently, the faint sounds of the mobs echoed outside. "Someone ought to be awake, right?"</p><p>Bdubs quickly took out his communicator and pulled open the players tab. Most of the hermits handles were a light gray color, signaling that they were AFK or asleep. Bdubs scanned through the list, eyes glazing over the hermits and eyelids threatening to fall on him. His eyes caught attention at one hermit who was still away.</p><p>&lt;Bdoubleo100&gt; DOC I NEED HELP<br/>&lt;Bdoubleo100&gt; DOC PLEASE</p><p>Bdubs cursed at himself again, realizing he should've provided some context. His panic got a hold of him and his fingers were shaky when trying to type.</p><p>&lt;Docm77&gt; Bdubs you're still awake?<br/>&lt;Docm77&gt; Are you okay? What's wrong?<br/>&lt;Bdoubleo100&gt; MOBS<br/>&lt;Bdoubleo100&gt; MOBS EVERYWHERE I NEED HELP, NO WAY DOWN</p><p>Bdubs began to type more but his hands jerked violently when an arrow pierced through the dirt. The dirt in front of him crumbled away and Bdubs wished he used a stronger material.</p><p>&lt;Bdoubleo100&gt; asdjflhgfl<br/>&lt;Docm77&gt; Don't worry I'm coming Bdubs!<br/>&lt;Docm77&gt; I need you to stay calm where are you?</p><p>Bdubs felt his hiding hole deteriorate and ran out before it collapsed on him. He shoved himself past the mobs and backed up until he was nearing the edge of a cliff. Bdubs made the mistake of looking down and felt his stomach churn at the nauseating height.</p><p>&lt;Docm77&gt; Bdubs, you there?<br/>&lt;Bdoubleo100&gt; Big cliff new base<br/>&lt;Docm77&gt; I'm on my way just hang in there!</p><p>Bdubs swallowed the knot in his throat, ducking just in time for an arrow to whizz above him. Bdubs backed up as far as possible, arms out to the side to keep him balance. Small pebbles bounced all the way down the cliff side.</p><p>"Doc..." Bdubs pled, praying for any sign of his neighbor.</p><p>Bdubs deflected another arrow and felt his balance begin to waver slightly. He flapped his arms around, twisting his body to stay upright on the cliff side. The hermit looked forward to the edge of the cliff, contemplating whether or not he should risk it and jump but decided to stay put and wait for Doc.</p><p>His fears only increased when the screeching sound of phantoms echoed overhead.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Doc was tending to his villagers when he got the message from Bdubs. Without hesitation, he instantly flew off and flying up into the sky, thankful he had slept earlier and no phantoms were out for him.</p><p>Doc quickly looked around the small area where the split mansion resided, he familiarized himself with the directions and flew over to where Bdubs had started working on his new project.</p><p>"BDUBS!" Doc yelled out in the pitch black of the night. "BDUBS, WHERE ARE YOU?"</p><p>He fired another rocket and saw the specks of Bdub's village in the distance. He flew in closer, seeing the large crater on the top of the cliff. Doc looked around and found a mound of dirt he could only guess was Bdub's original hiding hole where he messaged Doc from.</p><p>In the corner of his eye Doc saw Bdubs dangerously sway at the edge of the large cliff. He shivered in fear (not to mention, coldness as well) while phantoms loomed overhead. Doc dashed forward, firing his trident at one of the phantoms, but they refused to move away from the hermit.</p><p>"Bdubs!" Doc cried, catching his attention. He saw a flicker of relief in Bdub's eyes which was soon replaced with even more fear when a skeleton walked up to him. Doc threw his trident once more and the skeleton died instantly.</p><p>"DOC!" Bdubs yelled loudly, not sure what to do, his knees trembling.</p><p>"Bdubs," Doc knew approaching the phantoms meant an almost instant death from them, he slowly flew towards the edge, making sure not to attract them. "I'm going to need you to jump!"</p><p>"ARE YOU INSANE?" Bdubs yelled even louder, cringing at the sound of overhead phantoms.</p><p>"Yes, I'm insane, but you need to trust me!" Doc held his arm forwards, flying closer to the cliff side.</p><p>Bdubs looked back at the mobs around him then back at Doc. Sweat ran down his neck and his hands were clammy and sweaty. "Okay.... 3.... 2...1!"</p><p>Bdubs lunged from the cliff side, a phantom swooped in right where he originally was. He flailed his body around until a pair of strong arms caught him and lifted him up. Bdubs, who wasn't even aware he closed his eyes in the first place, slowly opened his eyes to see Doc staring down at him, relieved.</p><p>"You scared me, Bdubs, I thought you'd be asleep. What are you doing up?" Doc questioned.</p><p>Bdubs just held onto Doc tight, still scared from the recent events, his body trembled in fear still and he was freezing. Doc tightened his hold on the builder, his communicator dinged with a message from a now awake hermit.</p><p>&lt;Keralis&gt; whispered to &lt;Docm77&gt; Is everything alright with Bdubs? If you got him, you can take him to my place. He probably doesn't want to go back to his base after what happened.</p><p>Doc quickly read the message and closed his communicator. He flew off towards Keralis' base, Bdubs paying absolutely no mind to the detour and remained silent for the entire trip. Doc weaved through the machinery of the construction zone and landed in front of Keralis' base.</p><p>"Bubbles?" Keralis quickly walked over to his friend, taking him from Doc's hold. He wrapped an arm around Bdub's shivering frame and Doc quickly took off his lab coat and placed it over his shoulder. "Lets get you inside."</p><p>Keralis quickly led Bdubs to the couch and wrapped a warm duvet over his shoulder. Doc made fast work with closing the doors and windows and lighting up the area for extra precaution.</p><p>Doc turned to see Bdubs' head resting on Keralis' shoulder, soft snores coming out from the builder. Doc smiled softly and exchanged a worried glance at Bdubs. He adjusted the blanket on Bdub's shoulder and hoisted him up gently, carrying him over to Keralis' bed and letting him rest there.</p><p>"Doc..." Keralis' voice spoke up, peering into the room where Bdubs sat, Doc left the door open and walked towards Keralis. "What happened out there?"</p><p>"Well... it's a complicated story..." Doc spoke.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Bdubs slowly adjusted his eyes to the new and unfamiliar sight around him. The smell of coal lingered in the air. He slowly climbed out of the blankets that were on top of him and felt his bones ache when he stretched his arms. (Did something just crack?)</p><p>Bdubs looked around to find himself in Keralis' bedroom. He slowly got onto his feet and stumbled forward, his legs forgetting how to function properly. Bdubs heard the door open abruptly and a pair of hands around him before he fell.</p><p>"Bubbles, get back to bed." Keralis' said, guiding him back and letting him lay down. "You're still injured."</p><p>"What..." Bdubs felt his voice go hoarse. "What happened?"</p><p>"Well..." Keralis mumbled, then turned back to his friend. "Doc rescued you from that cliff last night and took you to my place. You fell asleep as soon as he landed."</p><p>"I barely remembered anything..." Bdubs held his pounding head in his hands. "I really should listen to my own advice next time."</p><p>"You think, hypocrite?" A deep German voice spoke from the door. Doc walked towards Bdubs, taking a seat near the edge of the bed. "We're glad you're okay, Bdubs, that was quite the scare you gave me last night."</p><p>"'M sorry..." Bdubs looked away from his friends. </p><p>"You don't have to apologize, it's all good." Doc responded, "We're just glad you're safe."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Endings are hard, but thanks for reading.<br/>Edit 6/19/20: Edited so that Keralis now calls Bdubs Bubbles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>